Dur d'être pères
by Zelenill
Summary: HPDM! Pas facile d'être pères quand on a une ado en pleine crise et que cette même ado est sûr d'être une "erreur"! Yaoi/Lemons ch.5
1. Chapter 1

Harry et Drago, sont mariés depuis leur 16 ans Premier chapitre, de ma première fic « Harry Potter !! »

--

-Reviens immédiatement !! Je t'interdis de sortir, tu m'entends ??

-C'est ça…

19h55

La porte claqua. Kristie Potter Malfoy, venait de sortir alors que son père, Harry, venait de la priver de sorties.

Drago et Harry s'étaient mariés à dix-sept ans, et avaient eu un enfant alors que cela n'était pas prévu, résultat ils étaient devenus parent-ado. Et il semblait qu'ils aient loupés quelque chose dans l'éducation de leur fille, Kristie.

-C'est pas possible, qu'est-ce que je vais faire d'elle ?Pourquoi elle m'écoute pas ?

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

L'ange blond de Harry venait d'arriver par la cuisine. Drago était devenu très grand, ses yeux toujours froid mais remplis d'amour désormais, il avançait près de son mari.

-C'est Kristie qui fait encore des siennes, je lui ai interdit de sortir, mais elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête, elle ne m'obéit pas et toi tu n'es jamais là pendant les vacances !

-Raah, on règlera ça quand elle rentrera, promis. Et tu sais très bien que je fais tout mon possible pour être à la maison près de vous deux !

-Oui, il n'empêche que Kristie n'en fait qu'à sa tête, et ne m'écoute, pas elle me rend fou, c'est pas possible d'être aussi insolente, et le pire c'est qu'elle va en soirée en ville !!Imagine les images demain matin de « La Gazette », montrant notre fille en train de faire je ne sais quoi, à seulement quinze ans !

-Calme toi, on en parlera à son retour, ce soir.

-Mais, elle va pas rentrer, j'en suis sûr !

-Bien sûr qu'elle rentrera, c'est une Malfoy, elle obéit à son père, je lui ai dit que ce soir nous irons chez Hermione et Ron.

-Et nous sommes censés partir quand ?

-A 20h00, pourquoi ?

-Il est 20h00, et elle vient de partir !

21h30

La fête rugissait, au même rythme que les jeunes hommes, sur les filles. Une jeune fille au cheveux châtain et grand yeux gris pâle, dansait son corps endiablant tous les regards. Elle ne portait qu'une jupe courte volant et dévoilant des rondeurs à chacun de ses mouvements. Son T-shirt qui était déjà trempé collait son corps marquant ses courbes chaleureuses. Une cigarette à la main, la vie était belle pour Kristie Potter Malfoy.

22h00 : Maison des Malfoy/Potter

-Non mais je rêve là ! Ca fait deux heures qu'elle devrait être rentrée, je vais dire quoi moi à la belette ?

-Drago !

-Oui ?

-N'appelle pas ainsi Ron, et puis, je te l'avais dit qu'elle ne rentrerait pas…je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Harry était assis la tête dans les mains. Il n'en pouvait plus, c'était tout le temps le même scénario, seule différence, pour une fois, Drago vivait avec lui ce moment.

Certes il était tombé enceint par accident, mais il avait tout fait pour élever son enfant de la meilleure manière qu'il soit. Aujourd'hui, il avait 33 ans et n'arrivait pas à gérer la crise d'adolescence que faisait sa fille. Drago tout le temps absent pour le travail, ne l'aidait pas.

-Mon amour », l'ange blond venait de se rapprocher de lui, et entourait son corps de ses bras rassurants. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais trouver une solution. On va régler cette affaire, ensemble… »

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux bien pouvoir faire ? Dès qu'elle rentrera elle devra retourner en cours, et toi au travail, tu n'es jamais là quand il y a un problème avec elle, mais je ne te reproche rien, je sais que ton travail est important, même si on en a pas besoin pour vivre.

-Je resterai désormais à la maison pour travailler, et je ne ferait plus autant d'effort, tu as raison, mon travail est important pour moi mais ma famille passe avant tout, je vous aime, je t'aime.

Doucement l'ancien serpentard approcha ses lèvres du survivant, pour l'embrasser avec tendresse, pour le rassurer, pour lui prouver son amour. Harry lui rendit son baiser, mais se leva. Il se dirigea vers la cheminer prenant de la poudre de cheminette, prononça l'adresse des Weasley/Granger, et dis paru. Drago fit de même se jurant que leur fille ne s'en tierait pas indemne.

**Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ??**

**Review please !!**


	2. La gazette

Voilà un chapitre 2

**Voilà un chapitre 2 !! Pleins de choses se passent, pauvres Harry et Drago !!**

Bonne Lecture !! Kiss

Il était 22h10, Harry et Drago venaient de s'installer dans le fauteuil de Ron et Hermione. Toujours sans nouvelles de leur fille. Le couple Gryffondor avait un fils du même âge de Kristie, il avait les cheveux roux comme tout weasley qui se respect, et de grand yeux noisettes. Physiquement il n'avait rien a envier, et surtout, il était chez lui en ce moment, pas comme certaine…

-Yves, appela Hermione.

-Oui, maman ?

-Tu ne connaîtrais pas des coins en ville par hasard, où des jeunes de ton âge vont pour se détendre ?

-_Pourquoi elle me pose cette question ?_Heu…bien, il y a le central, où on peut boire un café tranquillement. Pourquoi ?

-Mais non, je parlais d'un endroit où les jeunes vont boivent, fument, et font tout ce qui leur passe par la tête. Kristie a disparue, enfin elle est partie s'amuser on ne sait où.

-Ahhh…_Elle aurait pas pu m'amener avec elle ? La vénarde, il va rien lui arriver à elle !_ Ben désolé je ne connais pas…

-**Tu connais pas un coin branché et populaire, où pourrait allez une jeune, belle, fille pour se lâcher ?? Tu sors d'où ma parole ?**

Drago venait de s'exprimer ,très calmement, mais n'avait pas dit les trois quart de ce qu'il pensait. Fallait pas se moquer de lui non plus !

-Chéri t…

-Je ne sais pas où se trouve votre fille, monsieur et pour votre culture, je sors du ventre de ma mère.

-Yves !! excuse toi immédiatement !

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de 'mais' !

-_Hé voilà c'est moi qui me prend toutes les conséquences de cette chieuse !! _Veuillez m'excusez, je me suis emporter. _Mon cul j'ai juste répondu à ta question._

Drago se contenta de le regarder de haut, il avait vraiment du mal avec les Weasley !

00h20 : à la boite « carnifex »

Kristie était occupé à se déhancher contre le corps musclé d'un garçon assez séduisant, l'issue de la soirée pour elle ne faisait aucun doute. Mais pour le moment ça ne faisait que commencer. Elle sourit et sortit de la piste de danse pour se diriger vers un groupe, tout en sortant sa bourse.

-20 grammes pour moi, dit-elle simplement.

-20 gallions d'or.

Le troc était fait. Elle repartit avec sa poudre noire. C'était décidé, ce soir elle ne rentrerait pas chez elle. L'homme avec qui elle dansait auparavant s'approcha d'elle.

-Tu en veux un peu proposa-t-elle tout en montrant ce qu'elle venait d'acheter.

-Avec plaisir, je t'offre la boisson, tu prendras quoi ?

-De la Vodka- arrache- gueule.

-Bon choix, allons-y.

Se dirigeant vers le bar, aucun d'eux n'aperçut le regard perçant qui les fixait. Entamant leur consommation ils s'embrassèrent, baiser sans amour, sans sentiments ; mais baiser qui leur plaisait. Très vite, l'alcool et la drogue leur firent tourner la tête. Les baisers se faisaient plus prononcés les caresse plus pressantes. Puis l'homme se détacha et demanda :

-Tu t'appelles comment au faite ?

-Kristie. Et toi ?

-Wito, et encore deux dernières questions pour moi, t'as quel âge ?

-Pourquoi tu aurais des remords ?

-Aucunement.

-J'ai quinze ans. Et toi ?

-Vingt-deux, et enfin tu es dans quelle maison à Poudlard ?

-Si je dis Poussoufle tu t'en vas ?

-…nan, mais ce ne sera qu'un soir.

-hahahaha ! Très bien, je suis à Gryffondor.

Un baiser torride fondit sur elle. Cette réponse avait l'air de satisfaire son opposé, il détacha encore une fois ses lèvres.

-J'aurais préférée Serpentard, mais je vais me contenter de ce que j'ai.

Kristie recommanda encore sa boisson préférée, ils continuèrent leur caresse longtemps jusqu'à ce retrouver chez le jeune Wito. Les habilles volèrent se retrouvant nus, et complètement défoncés, les deux jeunes ne savaient quasiment pas ce qu'ils faisaient, mais une chose était sûr il voulait assouvir leur désir.

Le lendemain à 12h00 ; maison Malfoy/Potter

Harry n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, il n'avait non seulement pas de nouvelles de sa fille, mais en plus celle ci ne semblait pas s'en soucier plus que ça.

Ce matin il avait pris une douche en quatrième vitesse, puis s'était habillé : il portait une chemise noire près du corps, un jean moulant et à ses pieds des converses noirs. Il avait pour bijou son alliance, un collier en or blanc au cou, le même que portait Drago. A son poignet un bracelet où était gravé le prénom de sa fille. En regardant ce dernier bijou, une larme perla au coin de son œil. Pourquoi tout cela lui tombait dessus ? L'éternelle question qu'il se posait.

Dans moins d'une heure, Drago partirait pour le travail, et rentrerait que tard la nuit.

-Elle n'est toujours pas rentrée, Harry ?

-Non…tu es encore en pyjama ! Tu sais que tu dois partir dans pas longtemps ?

-Je ne partirait pas travailler, je suis à mon compte je fais ce que je veux, et j'ai décidé de consacrer du temps à mon famille, ainsi qu'à mon couple

-Tu vas prendre qu'elle sanctions envers Kristie quand elle rentrera ?

-J'hésite encore, tout dépend dans quel état elle sera. Si elle est arrogant, je ne sais pas si je pourrais me retenir, mais quoi qu'il en soit elle sera punie. Privée de sortie, et sûrement retiré de pension. Je ne pense pas que ce système soit bon pour elle, à mon avis le mieux serait qu'elle rentre de Poudlard tous les soirs.

-Elle n'acceptera jamais. Je suis sûr que jamais elle ne voudra venir habiter ici tous les soirs…

-Je ne lui laisserai pas le choix, et toi non plus !C'est nous qui décidons et pas le contraire, n'oublie pas que nous sommes ses parents !

-…

-Harry on va y arriver ne t'inquiète pas. Déjà tu devrais aller te reposer un peu e…

-Hors de question je veux être là quand elle rentre, imagine elle s'est blessée !

-Chut mon amour, cela ne sert à rien de se mettre dans un état pareil…

C'est à ce moment qu'il vit devant lui la une de la « Gazette du sorcier »… **« KRISTIE POTTER MALFOY PLUS DEVERGONDEE QUE JAMAIS »**

Mafoy lâcha doucement son mari, puis se rua presque sur le quotidien. Il semblait que Harry n'avait pas encore lu l'article qui concernait leur fille :

'La fille du survivant et de l'homme d'affaire multimilliardaires chacun, ne saurait-elle plus quoi faire pour qu'on la remarque ? Dans la soirée de hier soir, elle aurait été surprise entrain de consommer du poison-de-mort, drogue extrêmement dangereuse et extrêmement cher, mais surtout, interdite pas la loi des sorciers. A seulement quinze ans, on lui donnerait de nombreux amant d'un soir.

Hier c'est dans les bras du fils du richissime Mr Quibrell, Wito, que la belle aurait été vu. Ce jeune homme étant de sept ans son aîné, pourrait, si les parents de Kristie venaient à porter plainte, et si il abusait de la jeune, être mis en examen pour abus sur mineur.

La question que tout le monde se pose : Que font les parents pendant que leur fille se détruit ??

Eh bien, pour l'un rien. Il préfère tranquillement rester chez lui à attendre son époux, qui lui, gagne de l'argent dont il n'a nullement besoin, par pur plaisir. Donc n'étant pas présent dans la vie de leur fille, ils n'ont aucun autorité sur elle (On aura connu des Malfoy plus charismatique.) et la laisse vivre comme bon lui semble.

Selon des témoignages de leur proches, Harry Potter, aime énormément sa fille c'est pourquoi il n'arrive pas à lui dire, non. Le survivant serait-il faible en réalité ?

La respectable école Poudlard, accueil en pension la jeune dévergondée. Une personne comme elle ne gâcherait-elle pas la réputation de cette école ?Et puis, cette jeune fille, peut très bien entraîner d'autres de ses camarades dans cet enfer !

Réagir est la meilleure chose à faire, pour nous tous, parce que ce sont ce genre de gens qui maintenant font que notre monde n'est plus sûr !

Mlle R.Bronx'

Drago était abasourdie, comment un article comme celui ci avait-il pu sortir. On pouvait voir deux photos de sa fille. Une où elle embrassait à pleine bouche un homme et une autre où elle buvait de l'alcool, alors qu'elle semblait déjà saoule.

Harry lui, avait maintenant des larmes qui coulaient librement sur ses joues. Dire tant d'horreurs sur sa fille, le braisait.

-Quelle garce cette Bronx ! D'où elle sort d'abord ?

-Drago, cette fille, est une jeune journaliste, et ce n'est certainement pas la première fois qu'elle nous « casse » comme elle vient de le faire. Tu ne lis jamais la gazette ?

-Je n'ai pas le temps de lire tous les articles qui me concernent ! Mais s'attaquer à ma fille, elle a été trop loin !Oser dire toutes ces choses sur les Malfoy, n'est pas permis ! Et puis de qu'elle droit elle parle de toi ainsi, elle te connaît pour dire ça ?

-Celle qui va trop loin, c'est Kristie, comment peut-elle faire toutes ces choses !

Et Harry fut de nouveau pris d'une crise de larmes. Réfugié dans les bras de Drago, il se laissa aller, puis doucement alors qu'il était bercé, s'endormit.

Maison des Quibrell ;chambre de Wito ; 15h00

Kristie émergeait doucement des bras de Morphée. A ses côtés se tenait, Wito, assis lisant le journal. Elle bougea. Fermant son journal, il la regarda, tendrement et dirigea sa tête pour l'embrasser.

-Bonjour !

-Bonjours…dis moi, on est où exactement, et il est qu'elle heure ? Et…tu aurais pas une potion contre la gueule de bois ?

-Alors, déjà nous comme chez moi, plus précisément dans ma chambre. Il est 15h04. Et…voilà une potion contre la gueule de bois.

D'un coup de baguette il avait fait apparaître la liqueur. Tandis que la jeune fille se remettait lentement, il se leva sans se donner la peine de cacher sa nudité. Se dirigeant vers la salle de bain sensuellement, il ouvrit la porte, mais se retourna à l'embouchure, demanda à la fille :

-Tu viens prendre une douche avec moi ?

Sans répondre elle se leva et le rejoignit. Sous l'eau chaude, ils se frottaient mutuellement. Après avoir fini de s'habiller, ils allèrent déjeuner dans la cuisine :

-Tu sais que tu es en couverture de la gazette ?

-Oh merde ! Ils disent pas des trucs supers gentils j'imagine.

-En effet, il dise pour résumer que tu es une shootée dévergondée et que tu contamines tes proches, que tes parents n'ont aucune autorité sur toi, que tu te drogues que tu couches avec tous les monde, et pour finir que tu ne mérites pas de fréquenter la prestigieuse école pour sorciers dans laquelle tu te trouves. Voilà c'est à peu près tout.

-Si mes parents ont lu ça, je vais me faire tuer. Enfin je vais sûrement pas pouvoir sortir avant les prochaines vacances.

-Mais t'es pensionnaire, alors…

-Oui je sais, c'est comme si il y avait rien, mais bon il y a le sermon aussi et les engueulades.

-Tes parents n'ont vraiment pas d'autorité sur toi ?

-Non.

-…

-Bon, je vais rentré parce que j'ai besoin de fric pour ce soir. Tu veux bien qu'on se voit ?

-Bien sûr, mais ce soir, ce sera pas possible, j'ai un dîner, et au faite…tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Kristie sourit, ça se voyait qu'il disait cela juste parce qu'il fallait le dire, et aussi pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas une histoire que d'un soir, peut être plusieurs soirs. Et surtoût pour savoir si ils était sur la même longueur d'ondes !

-Oui.

Elle rentra chez elle. En ouvrant la porte de sa maison, un silence trop pesant laissait apparaître ses parents qui semblaient l'attendre. Il était 17h00.

**Alors vous en pensez quoi ?? **


	3. Discution

**Auteuse : Pika_chu**

**Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ok tout le monde le sait^^')**

**Mot de l'auteuse : Bonne lecture^^ Attention Yaoi donc homophobe passez votre chemin^^**

**l…………………………………………………………………………………………………l**

Chapitre 03 :

Harry fondit sur Kristie. Elle avait à peine refermé la porte.

- Tu n'as rien ?

-Harry ! Tu vois bien qu'elle va très bien, alors arrête de t'inquiéter pour rien.

La voix de Drago, était froide et ne laissez place à aucune objection. A ce moment là, Kristie se demanda si l'homme blond qui se tenait en face d'elle était bien son père. Dans le regard de l'homme de la froideur, presque de la haine.

-_Je vais m'en prendre pleins la gueule moi. _Je vais très bien papa ; je vais juste me reposer un peu dans ma chambre.

-Heu…c'est que…d'accord…

-Il n'en ai pas question !Si tu veux te reposer tu n'avais qu'à rester là hier soir. Harry et moi devons te parler, assieds-toi donc.

-Désolé, père, mais je n'ai pas le temps, je dois me changer, il y a un anniversaire ce soir.

-Ne te moque pas du monde, veux-tu ! Ce soir tu restes ici et maintenant tu t'assoies sur ce canapé !

Surprise par la nouvelle autorité de son père, les yeux grands ouverts elle alla s'asseoir, suivie de ses deux pères. Le salon était de murs blancs, et le canapé tout aussi blanc, en réalité tout était blanc dans cette maison, des murs au piano en passant par le sol et les tables. Même sa chambre, qui n'avait pas était changé depuis leur récente installation.

Une fois installé, Drago reprit la parole :

-Alors où étais-tu ?

-En soirée

-Où exactement ?

-Chez une amie.

-Alors comment expliques-tu l'article de la gazette du sorcier ?

-Je ne l'ai pas lu.

Harry le lui tendit, la mine sombre. Redoutant le pire, elle le lit. Comme elle avançait dans sa lecture, son visage s'assombrissait. Le pire pour elle était le fait de voir sa vie sexuel déballée. En plus, elle ignorait que Wito était quelqu'un de connu. Elle replia le journal.

-Donc, nous pensons que quelques explications s'imposent.

-A quel niveau ?

-Comment ça à quel niveau ? Ne te moque pas de nous jeune fille ! C'est quoi cette histoire de drogue ?

-…ben…en soirée, tout le monde en prend un peu.

-Et toi tu es obligé de pendre la plus forte ?

-C'est la meilleure, j'y peut rien.

Le long soupir de Harry les tira de leur dispute. La désinvolture de sa fille était flagrante. Il décida à son tour de parler :

-As-tu déjà couché avec quelqu'un ?

-…

-REPONDS

-Oui.

-Combien de fois ?

-Plusieurs fois, j'ai pas compté.

Le cœur du brun rata un battement, sa fille n'était plus vierge, et en plus la gazette du sorcier disait vrai. Là une réalité s'imposa : Il fallait prendre des mesures pour qu'elle arrête, qu'elle soit d'accord ou non. Pour la protéger, pour les protéger.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de voir la furie blonde déferler sur sa fille. Il entendit juste un 'PLASH', puis en rouvrant les yeux, sa fille se tenant la joue les larmes aux yeux, et son mari la main en l'air.

-Mais t'es fou ?! Je t'interdis de me frapper.

-Mais pour qui tu te prends à la fin, je suis ton père, et tu ne m'interdis rien.

-C'est ça, je me casse !

-Tu n'iras nul part.

Kristie sursauta : c'était son père brun qui venait de chuchoter cette phrase. Lui qui l'avait toujours défendu, même si de temps en temps il lui hurlait de ne pas sortir, cette fois c'était différent. Jamais il n'avait pris ce ton avec elle. Et à cet instant il semblait si déterminé.

-Rasseyez-vous tous les deux. Nous n'avons pas fini ; et toi Kristie si je t'entends encore dire une seule fois que tu te « casses » ce soir, Drago ne se retiendra pas.

Ravalant difficilement sa salive, elle s'assit. La peur au ventre : elle s'était déjà pris quelques gifles quand elle était jeune, mais depuis ses dix ans, jamais ses parents n'avaient levé la main sur elle.

« _Que va-t-il m'arriver maintenant ? Merlin, heureusement que les vacances sont bientôt finis, je vais pouvoir retrouver mes mauvaises habitudes tranquillement, et personne n'osera rien me dire :on ne fait pas de reproche à l'enfant du Grand Harry Potter et du charismatique Drago Malfoy. »_

Drago observa réellement sa fille pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Elle était plutôt grande pour son âge, dans les 1m75, ses cheveux châtains clairs lui arrivaient jusqu'au bas du dos. Ses yeux étaient comme les siens, d'un gris profond, mais elle ressemblait quand même plus à Harry. Son petit nez et ses joues parsemés de quelques tâches de rousseurs et des lèvres pulpeuses la rendaient irrésistible. Elle avait une poitrine déjà très développé, sûrement un bonnet C. Une cambrure prononcée et de belles jambes droites et fines.

_« Pas étonnant qu'elle fasse des ravages… »_

-Kristiana, il faut que ton comportement change maintenant ça ne peut plus durer ainsi. Alors si tu veux pas que ta vie devienne un enfer, tu vas devoir arrêter.

-D'accord je vais me calmer.

-Maintenant ça ne suffit plus, nous n'avons plus aucune confiance en toi. Nous allons prendre des mesures.

-Quelles genres de mesures ?

-Tout d'abord tu n'auras plus d'argent de poche…

-Quoi ??? Mais c'est pas possible ça ! Je fais comment moi après au juste ?

Harry prit la parole :

-Déjà tu vas arrêter de hurler, nous ne reviendrons pas sur cette décision, et pleins d'enfants se débrouillent très bien sans argent de poche.

-Je ne suis pas comme les autres, c'est connu. Je ne peux pas vivre sans argent de poche. C'est impossible vous devez prendre d'autres mesures.

-Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas tout ! Tu n'iras plus à aucune soirée, si tu n'es pas accompagné.

-Accompagné par qui ?

-Soit un de nous deux, soit un enfant de Ron ou Hermione.

-Non mais vous avez perdus la tête, c'est impossible d'aller en soirée avec ses parents, et les enfants de Ron et 'Mione ne sont que des glandeurs ! Pour eux une sortie c'est une viré à la bibliothèque, ils ne seront jamais invités à une seule de mes soirées, c'est mort.

-Quel dommage pour toi.

-Mais papa, c'est pas juste, j'ai rien fait qui mérite tout ça, d'accord un petit verre de trop, mais sincèrement me privé presque de sortie et d'argent de poche c'est atroce !

-Et encore ce n'est pas fini…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, père ? 

-Tu vas passé de pensionnaire à demi-pensionnaire. Tu rentreras de Poudlard tous les soirs pour la maison. Interdiction de traîner pour revenir à la maison. Et tu rentreras avec un enfant des Weasley.

-…

-Tu n'as rien à dire ?

-Non mais en faite , je suis sûr que je suis en plein rêve et que je vais me réveiller, enfin que dis-je ? Je suis en plein cauchemar à tous les coups. Parce que je sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais le seul avec qui j'ai les même horaires c'est Yves Weasley, et ce garçon va nuire terriblement à mon image, il doit devenir moine ! Ensuite, je vois pas pourquoi je dois venir dans cette maison du diable tous les soirs, vous voulez me tuer c'est ça ! En faite vous me détesté, vous m'avez jamais voulu !

La voix de Kristie était monté en crescendo, maintenant elle hurlait s'agitait telle une furie. Elle se leva et courut vers la porte de la maison mais en essayant de l'ouvrir elle fut stoppé par un violent spasme. Quand celui-ci s'arrêta, ses deux pères étaient près d'elle et Drago avait sa baguette à la main.

-Tu as utilisé un sortilège sur moi !

-Oui. Tu ne m'en as pas laissé le choix.

-Kristi, tu as dit des choses si horribles, comment peux-tu penser ça une seule seconde ?

-Ce n'est que la vérité je n'y peut rien moi, j'ai jamais demandé à naître

« PLASH »

Drago venait pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une heure giflé sa fille.

-Alors maintenant ma chère fille, tu vas arrêté tes conneries, et tu sais quoi ? Tu vas aussi aller voir un psy, ça te fera le plus grand bien.

-Jamais !

Elle se dégagea et courut vers les escaliers, alors que Drago levait sa baguette, Harry l'arrêta en posant sa main sur son poignet. Leur pensait qu'elle n'était pas aimé. Jamais Harry n'aurait cru que Kristi avait de tel idée dans la tête, il ne l'avait pas, selon lui, gâté et encore moins délaissé. Là tout de suite, il avait envie de pleurer, mais aucune larmes ne coulaient.

-Kreatture !

« PLOUF »

-Le maître a appelé ?

-Oui, apporte tout de suite une , non deux bouteilles de whisky pur feu dans le salon.

-Bien maître

« PLOUF »

L'elfe de maison disparut. Harry prit son mari par le bras et le tira jusque dans le salon. Il se sentait mal, il avait besoin de son ange blond. Il avait besoin de Drago, de l'homme qu'il aimait. Une fois dans le canapé, Drago questionna son époux :

-Tu comptes nous bourrer ce soir ?

-Pas forcément toi, moi c'est sûr.

« PLOUF »

-Voici la boisson que le maître à demander

-Très bien.

« PLOUF »

-Harry tu sais très bien que ça ne sert à rien et puis ça ne serait pas montrer un bon exemple pour notre fille. Et puis tu sais très bien que nous devons aller dîner chez Hermione ce soir, vu que hier nous avons complètement gâché cette soirée, qui devait pourtant être une distraction.

-Oui peut être que je ne devrais pas boire tout de suite, bon, on apportera les bouteilles dans ce cas, il y en a pas chez eux.

-Si tu veux…Harry ?

-Oui, mon ange ?

-Tu regrettes la manière dont on a élevé notre fille ?

-Je ne sais pas, je crois que je ne réalise pas encore ce que nous avons loupé, et toi ?

-Je pense que nous n'avons jamais pris le temps de lui expliquer les conditions de sa naissance, tout ce qu'elle sait, elle le connaît par rapport aux journaux ou encore au bouche à oreilles.

-Oui, sûrement. Mais tu sais on l'aime, alors je suis sûr qu'elle doit quand même le ressentir ça.

-J'espère, oui je l'espère vraiment, tu sais Harry quand tu m'as appris ta grossesse, j'ai été paniqué au départ :nous étions jeunes, mais je me suis dis que si c'était avec toi tout irait bien, et j'ai été heureux…Oh, mon amour ne pleure pas, allez viens dans mes bras.

-…moi, j'avais eu tellement peur…que tu m'abandonnes, mais…quand tu m'as dit qu'on s'en occuperai de ce bébé, j'étais si…content…bouuhh

-Chut, calme toi, tout ira bien, comme toujours.

Après quelques caresses, le brun ce calma enfin. Les yeux fermés, respirait régulièrement sur son blond. Il se sentit porter comme une princesse, monté jusqu'à leur chambre et déposé délicatement sur leur lit.

**l…………………………………………………………………………………………………l**

**Prochain chapitre contiendra un LEMON !!!**

**Sinon vous en pensez quoi ? des suggestions ? Une review ?**

**Kiss**


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteuse : Pika_chu**

**Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ok tout le monde le sait^^')**

**Mot de l'auteuse : Bonne lecture^^ Attention Yaoi donc homophobe passez votre chemin^^**

l…………………………………………………………………………………………………l

**Chapitre 4 :**

17h50 : chambre de Christie

POV :KRISTIE

Ce n'est pas possible, j'ai du rêver c'est sûr !!! Jamais, une horreur pareille ne peut m'arriver, jamais mes parents qui me cèdent tout n'auraient pu tout d'un coup me priver de quoi que ce soit. Je ressens comme si on était en train de presser mon cœur, des larmes coulent sur mes yeux brûlant mes joues à leur passage. Je frotte mes yeux avec mon bras, m'irritant les paupières. Et maintenant me voilà qui tousse, je vais m'étouffer. Tant de questions se bousculent dans ma tête, quand je suis sobre c'est toujours pareil, les mêmes mystères qui reviennent :

*Pourquoi mes parents m'ont eut si tôt, alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'adolescents ?

*Pourquoi mon père n'est jamais là et s'obstine à travailler pendant que je suis en vacances ?

*Pourquoi dès qu'on apprend qui sont mes parents tout d'un coup on me regarde bizarrement ?

Et puis enfin la dernière question qui me détruit encore plus que les autres :

*Pourquoi mes parents ne m'aiment-il pas ?

D'un côté mon « papa » est toujours très doux avec moi, mais jamais il ne me regarde comme il regarde mon « père ». Il y a toujours cette différence entre nous deux si insupportable. Papa Harry sourit toujours quand je suis dans la pièce il me cède tout et à continuellement de gentils mots en bouche. Mais parfois, et ce depuis que je suis toute petite, il semble qu'il ne sait pas comment agir, comme s'il n'était pas prêt à avoir une telle charge en m'ayant. Quand il se sent débordé ce qui malheureusement arrive souvent, il me confit alors à Ron et Hermione. Ces deux-la aussi sont devenus parents adolescents, mais ils gèrent beaucoup mieux l'événement. D'ailleurs on voit tout de suite la différence quand ils regardent leurs enfants et quand mes parents me regardent. C'est pourquoi je ne supporte pas d'aller chez eux, je me sens toujours rejetée, comme si je n'étais pas à ma place.

Mon père Drago, lui c'est simple. Il peut très bien m'accorder ce que je veux mais il n'est jamais là. A chaque fois je vois des photos de lui et papa dans les magazines, tous les deux se promènent. Mais jamais il ne trouve le temps de se balader avec nous quand c'est la période des vacances. En faite c'est comme si je n'existais pas pour lui. Mais quand il donne un ordre il faut obéir sinon, monsieur se fâche !

Vraiment pourquoi suis-je né dans une famille comme celle-la ?

Et voilà encore une interrogation qui vient s'ajouter aux autres. Si seulement je connaissais toutes les réponses. Et donc pour mieux oublier tous mes maux, je me morfonds dans l'alcool, la drogue et le sexe. Normalement personne ne devait venir m'embêter, mais il a fallu que cette fichue Mlle Bronx, vienne mette son nez dans ce qui ne la regardait pas. Maintenant le monde magique entier doit être au courant de mes plaisirs nocturnes.

« _Et merde ! Ce soir on doit aller chez Hermione et Ron. Comme si ma soirée n'était pas assez éprouvante comme ça ! Va falloir que me je farcisse cet Yves à la noix et que j'arrive à le convaincre de m'accompagner à mes soirées »_

**FIN POV KRISTIE****…**

19H00 : chambre de Harry et Drago

Drago regardait son âme sœur dormir d'épuisement, mais il fallait se préparer dans une demi-heure il devait être chez les Weasley/Granger.

-Harry, Harry…réveille-toi mon poussin, il faut que tu te changes pour pouvoir aller chez nos amis.

-Hme, il qu'elle heure ?

-Déjà 19h00 et…

-QUOI ???? 19h00 !!! Tu plaisantes ??

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Harry était sur pieds en train de courir vers la salle de bain. Ses cheveux complètement en batailles, ses yeux brillant encore de sommeil. Son mari le rejoignit dans la salle de bain alors qu'il se lavait le visage tranquillement. Le blond était prêt. Habillé d'une robe de sorcier noire ses cheveux étaient parfaitement coiffés, son teint idéal arracha des rougeurs aux joues de Harry. La beauté de Drago était à couper le souffle selon lui.

Drago parla :

-Je vais aller prévenir Kristie que nous devons partir à 19h30, donc prépare toi et quand tu es prêt rejoins-nous au salon, d'accord ?

-Heu…tu vas nous attendre tous les deux dans le salon pendant une demi-heure ? Pourquoi ne reviendrais-tu pas après être passer dans la chambre de notre fille ?

-Il faut que j'aille choisir l'alcool avant, et le temps que je choisisse vous serait tous les deux au salon !

-D'accord.

S'approchant de son mari, le blond l'embrassa doucement en murmurant un doux : « je t'aime chéri »

Il sortit de la pièce pour se diriger vers la chambre de l'adolescente.

Une fois devant la porte, il toqua fermement. Personne ne répondit, il recommença.

-Oui ?

-C'est moi, je peux rentrer ?

Drago avait parlé assez froidement, mais en essayant tout de même de mettre une certaine émotion dans son timbre de voix. Il sentit néanmoins l'hésitation de sa progéniture.

-…oui, père.

Ouvrant la porte il entra. La chambre était peinte en blanc. D'ailleurs dans cette pièce tout était blanc, seule le parquait et l'armoire en bois mettait un peu de couleur dans ce milieu. Les fenêtres étaient assez grandes mais seule la verdure était visible ainsi que les étoiles.

Posant ses yeux sur la fille il vit qu'elle était seulement habillée d'un mini short, et d'un débardeur blanc. Avec les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval on pouvait très bien voir ses yeux gris, les mêmes que le serpentard. Elle était assise à califourchon sur une chaise qui avait la même couleur que les murs. Enfin, le père parla :

-Il faut que tu sois prête dans trente minutes. Nous ne dînons pas à la maison ce soir. Habille-toi normalement. Et surtout ne sois pas en retard. Compris ?

-_Oui mon commandant ! _Bien, père.

-Et puis aussi, laisse tes cheveux attachés, c'est très bien ainsi.

-…

- Je t'attends dans le salon

Il partit. Se dirigeant vers les caves.

19h30 : Dans le salon des Potter/ Malfoy

Toute la famille était réunie, dans l'immense pièce :

Kristie portait une courte robe blanche avec un léger décolleté. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et coiffés de manière à donner un effet sauvage. Elle avait maquillé ses yeux avec un far à paupière bleu métallique qui faisait ressortir la profondeur de son regard. Sur ses lèvres un léger rouge à lèvre prune. Elle portait des ballerines blanches avec un nœud doré sur chaque chaussure.

En bref, elle était ravissante.

Harry avait enfilé comme son époux, une robe de sorcier noire, mais la sienne avait des nuances oranges, en référence à son ancienne maison. Avec ses fidèles cheveux en bataille qu'il n'arrivait pas à dresser.

Drago deux bouteilles de vin en main regardait sa fille qui n'avait apparemment pas compris ce que signifiait une tenue normale et des cheveux attachés. D'un geste il montra à Harry la cheminée.

-Oh ! C'est bon on n'est pas à une minute près chéri…Maison Weasley/Granger !

Dans un « POUF » Harry disparut pour apparaître dans la maison de ses amis, entre-temps, Drago avait décidé de prévenir une dernière fois la jeune fille :

-Alors Kristie je te préviens, hier ta petite virée, nous a gâché la soirée, donc ce soir je ne veux pas une seule bavure ! Et si jamais Ron ou Hermione viennent se plaindre ou que tu te comportes mal, ça ira très mal pour toi, understand ?

-…

-Je n'ai pas entendu !

-J'ai compris, c'est bon, de toute façon il n'y a rien de mal à faire là-bas. Même vos discutions sont ennuyantes, il y a que leurs enfants qui écoutent, moi je dors, alors pas la peine de s'inquiéter.

-J'espère pour toi, et puis désormais, jeune fille, ne me réponds pas quand je te parle, et fais ce que je te dis…Allez vas-y.

-…Maison Weasley/Granger.

20h00 : Maison des Weasley/Granger :

Cela faisait une demi-heure, que Kristie n'avait pas parlé. Ron, Hermione, Harry et Drago étaient réunis au petit salon, tandis que les enfants se trouvaient dans la cuisine en train de préparer les apéritifs. Même si en réalité, seul les enfants Weasley, se mettaient à l'œuvre.

Pour la fille Malfoy, il fallait trouver un moyen de parler à Yves, de manière à ce qu'il lâche ses livres et l'accompagne à toutes ses soirées ! Elle l'aborda alors :

-Et sinon, Yves, tu sors de temps en temps ?

-Pas vraiment, il n'y a pas vraiment de soirées qui m'intéressent.

-_Ca commence bien, tu m'expliques comment ça se fait qu'il y ait pas une soirée qui t'intéresse ? _Mais tu n'as pas tout vu…tu sais, là où je vais c'est assez sympa.

-Ah ouais…j'ai cru voir ça ce matin dans la gazette !

-_Connard ! Je te déteste. _Oui, mais bon il y a mieux, haha, enfin tu devrais venir avec moi un de ses jours. _Dis oui , dis oui…_

-Hme, je demanderai à mes parents. Enfin je pense qu'ils diront 'oui', temps qu'on rentre avant minuit.

_-Il a bien dit : « rentrer avant minuit » ? _Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris le style de fête qui sont **vraiment** intéressantes. Je vais t'expliquer, ça ne commence pas avant minuit, donc ton couvre feu devra largement être dépassé ; ensuite tu ne devras pas lire ton livre pendant toute la soirée si tu veux pas te faire expulser pour non-coopération. T'as compris ?

-Ouais, mais tu sais ma chère Kristie, si tu veux absolument que je t'accompagne à une de ses soirées, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait auparavant ?

-Avant quoi ?

-Avant de te faire prendre par tes parents, avant qu'ils ne décident que maintenant tu pourrais plus sortir.

-…

-Tu me prends vraiment pour un imbécile ?

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Je sors quand je veux, et si je suis chez toi en ce moment c'est plus par charité envers vous que par obligation.

-Répète un peu pour voir.

Yves était un être de nature assez patiente, mais il ne supportait pas qu'on parle de sa famille en mal. De plus, le fait que la jeune fille essaye de l'amadouer puis le rejette ainsi à cause d'un simple refus, le mis hors de lui.

De son côté, Kristie, de nature très impulsive, ne supportait nullement qu'un petit être sans aucune classe ni aucun goût vestimentaire, lui refuse ce que n'importe qu'elle idiot aurait accepté. Et maintenant s'il voulait qu'elle répète ses insultes, il n'y avait aucun problème !

-Mais bien sûr que je vais répéter vu que ton cerveau semble ne pas avoir compris, que si je suis ici, ce soir, toi et ta famille devraient être reconnaissant ! Je mets les pieds dans une espèce de poulailler. Comparativement à moi, Yves, tu es un être largement inférieur !

-Tais-toi tout de suite, tu sais pas de quoi tu parles. Et je ne jouerai pas dans ton petit jeu d'injures.

-Dis plus tôt que tu n'as aucune réparti et que tes parents t'ont appris à te taire. Tu me dégoûte, tu sais même pas te défendre, la seule chose que tu fais c'est devenir rouge. Comment j'ai pu m'abaisser à t'inviter, je descends vraiment trop bas en te fréquentant.

-Va te faire voir, et laisse-moi.

-Pff ! Ridicule, même un gamin ne dirait pas ça après qu'on est insulté toute sa famille !

Et l'adolescente continua encore longtemps ainsi, à vider son sac contre le pauvre garçon qui n'arrivait pas à répondre. Même Yves, ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne réagissait pas, même si les paroles le blessaient au plus profond de lui.

-Bon écoute-moi bien Kristie, si tu continue à insulter comme ça ma famille, je vais tout simplement aller voir tes parents.

-…Tu vas aller balancer ?!

-Parfaitement alors, je te conseille d'arrêter immédiatement, surtout que si j'ai bien compris, tu es un peu, comment dire, dans un très mauvaise phase en ce moment.

Kristie, était maintenant piégée, si jamais ce type allais se plaindre, il ne faisait aucun doute, qu'elle sentirait passer la colère de ses pères. Mieux vaut faire profil bas dans certaine circonstance, la jeune fille l'avait bien compris.

De leur côté, Harry et Drago, se laissaient aller à la bonne humeur contagieuse de Ron. La conversation avait désormais pour sujet, principal, le Quidditch. Hermione suivait comme elle le pouvait le sujet sportif des trois hommes. Chacun avec un fond de whisky et quelques glaçons dans leur verre.

Très vite, la discussion vira sur l'événement de la nuit dernière. L'ancienne gryffondor, demanda comment la jeune fille allait être punie et s'ils pouvaient faire quoi que ce soit pour aider.

-Eh bien ma très cher Hermione, en effet j'aurais peut être besoin de toi ou plutôt, de ton fils, Yves. A poudlard, nous ne pouvons pas surveiller notre fille, et nous ne savons pas ce qu'elle fait…

Drago avait pris son courage à deux mains pour demander cette faveur à la jeune femme. Pour un Malfoy, c'était un terrible affront de devoir pratiquement avoué qu'il ne savait pas gérer sa progéniture, et Hermione en était bien consciente ; ce fut donc avec empressement qu'elle accepta. Ils leur expliquèrent alors les changements qui allaient se produire. Le couple Weasley affirma leur soutien en tant que parrains. C'est à ce moment que les enfants décidèrent de rentrer avec les apéritifs en main.

Tous s'installèrent à la table pour entamer les petits encas. Harry et Drao côte à côte, ainsi que le couple Weasley, Kristie s'était assise le plus loin possible d'Yves et ses parents, mais se retrouvait donc près d'Hermione. Qui commença directement la conversation avec la jeune fille :

-Alors, Kristie, comment ça se passe pour toi à l'école pour toi ? Aussi bien que Yves j'espère.

-Ca se passe normalement.

-Mais encore ? Qu'elle est ta matière préférée ? Celle de Yves c'est la métamorphose !

-Je n'ai pas de matière favorite, mais disons que certaine me servent plus que d'autres…en l'occurrence, la métamorphose, ne me sert à rien pour le moment !

Yves se permit d'interférer dans la conversation, qui pour une fois semblait pas trop mauvaise alors que l'adolescente y participait.

-La métamorphose est une matière très importante, elle peut te permettre pleins de choses, comme le camouflage, ou bien encore grâce à la métamorphose, tu peux lancer un sort de transformation à ton adversaire sans lui laisser de dommage une fois le sortilège fini.

Mais je suis sûr que tu pourras nous dire, qu'elle matière te sers le plus.

-Mais bien sûr, alors moi tu vois, les potions, me servent de faire de supers cocktails, les défenses contre les forces du mal, me servent à me défendre de personnes saoul quand je sors et enfin, les sortilèges me permettent de m'amuser. Mais bon si tu dis que transformer une souris en citrouille est tellement distrayant, je veux bien te croire.

Drago voyant bien le malaise du garçon, ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, au moins sa fille savait comment clouer le bec de n'importe qui. Il parla :

-Et qu'elles sont les matières que vous détester ?

Sans étonnement pour personne, Yves s'empressa de répondre en premier, comme il avait l'habitude faire.

-Je n'en déteste aucune, toutes les matières sont importante selon moi. Mais il s'vcère que j'ai quand même une matière que j'aime moins que les autres, cette matière c'est…la divination.

Tous les visages des anciens élèves s'illuminèrent. Des souvenirs revinrent. Par contre, La réponse de Kristie les étonna tous.

-Je ne supporte pas l'étude des moldus.

-Pourquoi ma chérie ? Tu devrais apprécié un minimum cette matière, ta marraine à des parents moldus et moi même j'ai été élevé dans une famille moldu, dit Harry.

-Je trouve que ça fait comme si on étudiait des animaux. J'ai de bon résultats dans cette matière, mais je ne trouve pas du tout l'utilité à cette matière.

Une nouvelle fois un sourire se posa sur les lèvres de son père. Souvenirs, souvenirs…

** *Flash Back***

Salle sur demande : 13h54 16 ans auparavant :

**Drago et Harry sortait ensemble depuis bientôt 5 mois. Malheureusement n'étant pas dans les mêmes maisons, ni même dans le même camp, ils étaient encore forcés à cacher leur relation. Et Dieu seul sait, comme refouler ses envies n'est pas facile.**

_**Pour le jeune couple il fallait donc trouver une solution, et alors rien ne leur était venu de mieux comme idée, que de sécher un coup ;le mieux serait de louper un cours qui ne serait pas important pour eux, un cours comme…l'étude des moldus.**_

_**Le Prince blond, s'approche de son brun aux yeux vers et lui dit tout doucement :**_

_**-Je suis sûr à 100% que dans ma chambre il n'y aura personne à l'heure du cours de l'étude des moldus, le mot de passe est : vils serpents de victoire… Je t'attendrai de sois pas en retard.**_

_**-J'y serais.**_

_**Et voilà comment 2 heures plus tard, Notre précieux survivant, se retrouve devant la chambre des préfets serpentards. Il sourit juste en pensant à ce qu'il va se passer.**_

_**-Vils serpents de victoire.**_

_**La porte s'ouvrit, il s'engouffra dans la pièce verte. Arrivé au milieu, donc près du lit, il voit posé sur celui si, son amant en peignoir. Les cheveux encore mouillés par la douche et le corps mal essuyé. Dans une position très explicite. Harry ne peut se retenir plus longtemps, très vite il lance un sort de silence, et une fois son sac à terre, va rejoindre son compagnon sur le matelas.**_

_**Doucement il prends le visage du blond dans ses mains, et délicatement pose ses lèvres chaudes sur les siennes, un baiser chaste au début. Puis un deuxième plus profond. La langue du brun vient chatouiller sa jumelles. Les mains de Drago caressent les cheveux de Harry.**_

_**Mettant fin au baiser, Harry commença a entamer une série de baiser un peu partout sur le corps de son bien aimé. Il s'attaqua à son téton rosi le faisant gémir. Puis, le brun descendit un peu suivant le chemin qui menait à son nombril. Arrivant au niveau du plaisir contenu déjà bien gorgé, il souffla. La plainte dû à la frustration contenu de Drago, le fit sourire. Alors, il posa ses lèvres sur le gland donnant de petits coups de langue.**_

_**-Harry…Harry…**_

_**-Hme ? **__**Tu veux quelque chose ?**_

_**-…tu sais**_

_**-Oui ! Mais j'aime te l'entendre dire !**_

_**-Je t'en prie, suce moi.**_

_**Le sorcier sadique, prend en bouche cette friandise, et cette fois c'est un cri de pure plaisir qui vient le remercier. Commençant ses allez venus sur le sexe de son partenaire jusqu'à la jouissance de celui-ci. Le brun se redressa pour regarder l'expression d'extase de son amant.**_

_**-Harry…prends moi, aime moi…**_

_**-Tu es sûr ? Je te l'ai jamais fait et…**_

_**-Raison de plus, s'il te plaît !**_

_**Pour toute réponse, il l'embrasse langoureusement mélangeant avec lui tout ce qu'il pouvait pour l'instant. Il le serre dans ses bras, dans une étreinte rassurante, puis recommence à le caresser, d'abord sur le haut du dos, puis enfin, vers les hanches. Les mots doux fusent. Drago retire le T-shirt et le pantalon de son vis-à-vis. La douceur de sa peau le surprend encore, et d'une main il prend le lubrifiant qui se trouve sur la table chevet et le lui tends.**_

_**Harry le prend et en met un bonne quantité sur ses doigts. De sa main gauche il écarte les jambes du blond, puis lui soulève le bassin. Alors très lentement il fait rentrer son index en lui, scrutant le visage aux yeux gris. Sentant aucune crispation il ajouta un deuxième doigts. Cette fois, son amant poussa un petit gémissement de douleur. Il bougea doucement faisant un mouvement de cisaillement pour détendre les muscles et les chairs de son compagnon. **_

_**Drago se dandine, gémit et pousse des cris de plaisir, juste par l'action des doigts de Harry en lui. Puis il pousse une plainte de frustration lorsqu'il ne sent plus ce bien procuré. Alors, le gryffondor, le pénètre lentement. Les yeux fermés, Drago pousse une plainte de douleur très vite étouffé par la bouche de son amant. Stoppant tout mouvement pour le moment, Harry attend que le blond bouge ses anches pour à son tours commencer des mouvements de vas et viens. Mais, trop lent au goût de son opposé…**_

_**-Harry, arrête de me torturer plus vite !**_

_**-Mais je ne veux pas te faire mal…**_

_**-Je ne suis pas une fille, à moins que tu ne puisse pas faire mieux…ARRGGG**_

**Et c'est dans un pur moment de jouissance que les deux amants se libérèrent.**

***Fin du Flash Back***

Arg…je sais je sais, j'ai pris BEAUCOUP de temps pour écrire ce chapitre et je m'en excuse…bon celui-ci est un peu plus long que d'habitude^^

Prochain chapitre avant le 15 mars !!

Une petite reviews !?


	5. le diner

**Auteur : Zelenill**

**Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ok tout le monde le sait^^')**

**Mot de l'auteur : Bonne lecture^^ Attention Yaoi donc homophobe passez votre chemin^^**

**Mes chers lecteurs, je suis navré pour toute cette attente ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, je vous souhaite à tous un JOYEUX NOEL ! Que la magie de noel soit avec vous. Je vous embrasse tous très fort.**

**Chapitre 05 :**

Après avoir exprimé son point de vue sur l'étude des moldus, la conversation avait viré sur ce que les enfants aimeraient faire plus tard. Le point de vue, n'avait jamais été mis en avant dans le famille de Kristrie. Une fois de plus ce fut Yves qui commença à répondre :

-J'aimerais devenir médicomage pour pouvoir sauver les gens et ouvrir ma propre clinique spécialisé dans les sorts compliqués, de manière à ce que tous puisse être guéri.

C'est le regard appréciateur de Hermione qu'il reçut et celui désespéré de Kristie. La jeune fille se demandait comment on pouvait déjà pensé à ouvrir une clinique et savoir déjà la spécialisation, alors qu'on avait que quinze ans.

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers la fille Malfoy. Mais celle-ci était bien décidé à garder le silence. Des ambitions pour plus tard ? Elle n'en avait pas qui pourrait plaire, alors à quoi beau en faire part. Pourtant, une fois de plus sa marraine ne lui laissa pas le choix :

-Alors ma chère filleule, quels sont tes projets pour l'avenir ? Tu dois bien avoir pleins d'idées en tête.

-Hé bien, comment dire, je ne sais pas encore, je n'envisage pas vraiment d'avenir proche ou lointain.

-Mais voyons, il y a bien une branche qui t'intéresse plus qu'une autre, ou encore quelque chose qui ne t'intéresse pas.

-Je n'aime pas la médecine par exemple. Mais je me vois bien faire des études de droit, comme mon père.

Tout en disant cette phrase, elle avait successivement lancé un regard noir au fils des Weasley, et un sourire enjôleur à son géniteur blond. Il était vrai que voir du sang ou des gens souffrir ne l'attirait pas du tout. Mais par contre utilisé les lois du langage pour troubler quelqu'un jusqu'à faire cette personne penser en sa faveur, avait quelque chose d'excitant.

Suite à sa déclaration, Draco, sourit en se disant que finalement sa fille n'était pas perdu. Il voyait déjà sa tête châtain en train de débattre pour une cause, ou encore négocier un quelconque accord. Oui ça serait sûrement la plus grande fierté de Draco, si sa fille parvenait à devenir comme lui un grand chef d'entreprise et homme politique. Mais toute fois, quand il repensa à ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt, il se remémora que sa fille n'était pas un ange, ni envers eux, ni envers personne. Il devait se montrer ferme et ne pas céder fasse à un petit compliment fait pas celle-ci.

Harry lui, se sentit troublé par cette conversation. En effet, il ne doutait pas que Yves et ses parents avaient déjà parlé de l'avenir de leurs enfants tous ensemble. Alors qu'eux, n'avait jamais discuter d'un futur possible pour leur unique fille. Draco et Harry avait eu Kristrie quasiment en même temps que Ron et Hermione aient eu leurs fils aîné. Malgré tout c'était évident que les deux enfants avaient reçu une éducation bien différente l'un de l'autre. Là où le jeune roux était poli, ambitieux et studieux, la jeune fille était dévergondée, fainéante et capricieuse. Et comme disait si bien le dicton : « Il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu ». Les conditions dans lesquelles l'héritière avait grandie étaient tout simplement optimales. Ils ne manquaient absolument de rien…à part peut être de savoir faire. Mais pourquoi Hermione et Ron auraient mieux réussi, alors qu'ils avaient moins les moyens, le même âge et moins de temps ?

Ron avait du commencé à travaillé tôt pour pouvoir faire vivre sa famille sans avoir à accumuler de dettes. Il avait donc trouvé un job comme secrétaire dans une branche presque oublié du ministère de la magie. Au début, ça n'avait certes pas été facile, mais finalement à force d'économiser, au bout de cinq ans, il avait pu mettre un frein à sa carrière pour demander un poste de gardien dans une équipe de seconde division au Quidditch. Lui et sa famille vivaient dans un miteux studio près de l'allée des embrumes.

Hermione quant à elle, avait continué ses études de médecine. Il était hors de question qu'elle travaille, alors qu'elle devait étudier et s'occuper de 2 enfants. En effet, elle avait subit ce que l'on appelle deux grossesses successives. Et après Yves, on pu dire bienvenue à Charlotte alias Chach. Au début, la brillante sorcière n'avait pas du tout était d'accord pour que son mari quitte son travail pour sa passion. Mais il fallait bien avoué que finalement notre roux national s'en sortait plutôt bien, vu qu'en moins de cinq ans il avait été recruté dans une équipe pro, même si une petite lettre de Harry avait grandement aidé son ascension rapide.

Maintenant, la famille Granger/Weasley vivait dans une belle demeure à la campagne. Cette maison n'était pas luxueuse mais suffisait amplement, et dégageait une profonde chaleur humaine. Ron faisait maintenant partie de l'équipe de Grande-Bretagne. Il gagnait bien sa vie, mais le salaire des joueurs avaient baissé depuis la guerre.

Hermione avait décidé d'instauré la médecine moldu dans le monde sorcier. C'est comme ça, qu'elle devint l'unique sorcière spécialiste dans l'acupuncture.. Elle travaillait à St Mangouste depuis ses débuts et s'y plaisait, malgré que son salaire s'élève à celui des infirmières. Elle espérait pouvoir bientôt ouvrir son propre cabinet.

Yves après avoir eu Chach comme petite sœur, du aussi accueillir Emy et Suzy, deux jumelles. Les enfants étaient maintenant respectivement âgés de 15, 14 et 11 ans.

Chach n'était pas du tout comme son frère, elle s'entendait très bien avec sa « cousine » Kristrie et d'ailleurs l'avait déjà accompagné quelques fois à des soirées. Mais malheureusement, dès que sa mère avait remarqué que les résultats de sa fille baissaient, celle-ci s'était vu privé de sorties et de tout ce qui va avec. Ayant aussi une chevelure rousse flamboyante, son nom de famille était tout à fait légitime. Chach jouait un rôle de fille timide devant sa famille, et seul sa cousine connaissait son vrai caractère. Elle avait été répartit à Gryffondor, au grand bonheur de ses parents.

Les jumelles qui en réalité s'appelaient : Emmanuelle et Suzanne, avaient un caractère complètement similaire. Très extravertie, elles savaient pourtant se comporter de manière calmes et posées quand il le fallait. Elles aussi répartis chez les lions, elles semblaient très à l'aise dans leur maison. Et même si leur résultat scolaire n'était pas aussi épatant que ceux de Yves, leur parent n'avait pas de quoi se plaindre.

Tous ces critères faisaient de la famille de Ron, une fratrie unie et presque parfaite. C'était sûrement ce que Harry lui enviait le plus. Il était heureux pour son meilleur ami, qu'il considérait comme son frère, mais il y avait toujours cette incompréhension qui trônait désormais dans son regard quand il les regardait.

Hermione était devenus une jeune femme belle, malgré qu'elle fasse plus que son âge, séquelles de la guerre et de toute ses années de travail acharnés. Elle mettait un point d'honneur au respect et à la rigueur. Quand elle riait on pouvait voir apparaître au coin de ses lèvres ses plis qui se dessinaient signe certainement de son bonheur durement gagné. Son époux quand à lui s'était sculpté un corps digne des plus grands boxeurs. Epanoui et heureux on le voyait toujours sourire. Son manque de tact quant à lui n'avait pas évoluer on pouvait même dire qu'il avait empiré. Et il le prouva une fois de plus ce soir :

-Dis moi Kristie, j'ai lu la gazette ce matin, et j'espère que tu t'es protégé lors de tes rapports sexuels, n'est-ce pas ?

A sa demande un grand silence pesant s'installa. L'héritière avait des yeux grands ouverts, maudissant mentalement cette famille de curieux, mais là surtout elle se demandait comment éviter de répondre à cette question directe.

Draco avait failli recracher tout le contenu qu'il avait dans la bouche. Seul son éducation et toute la maîtrise de lui même avait pu l'empêcher d'inonder de vin une des jumelles en face de lui. Seulement là, même lui le charismatique Malfoy ne savait pas comment réagir. Mais la réaction la plus remarqué fut celle du survivant. Après avoir ouvert la bouche pour la refermé ensuite, il devint tout rouge en se levant d'un bond.

-Ron, tu ne crois pas que ta question n'est pas approprié ? Comme ça en plein dîner, déballé quelque chose pareil ! Tu te rends un peu compte de ce que tu dis parfois !

-Désolé, vieux frère, s'est juste que ça m'est venu tout seul, je me suis demandé ça parce que c'est la question que j'aurais posé à Chach si jamais là même chose lui était arrivé.

La concerné rougit à son tour. Evidemment tous les regards se tournaient vers elle maintenant, mais heureusement pour elle, sa mère vint à sa rescousse :

-Ecoutez calmons nous, tous. Le plus simple c'est que Kristie réponde à cette question, aussi maladroite soit-elle de manière à ce que tout le monde soit rassuré et qu'on passe à autre chose.

-Très bien, intervint Draco, vu que Ron n'a toujours pas appris à tenir sa langue…Kristie réponds veux-tu, et je t'en prie Harry assoies toi.

Alors que son papa était en train de se remettre à a sa place, notre jeune dévergondée décida enfin à prendre là parole. Elle respira un bond coup avant de parler de sa vie privée, qui à cause de cette Bronx était déballé au grand jour.

-Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiété je me suis protégée.

Un soupire générale se fit entendre. Seulement Harry continua à regarder sa fille, quelque chose n'allait pas, sa progéniture avait tiqué de l'œil quand elle avait parlé, signe typique quand elle mentait. Mais il préféra se voiler la face, comme toujours, en se disant qu'il avait sûrement halluciné.

**POV KRISTIE**

Oh Merlin! Comment j'ai pu être si inconsciente ? Me protéger j'avais complètement oublié ça. Mais de toute façon j'aurais déjà eu des symptômes si j'avais attrapé une maladie, non ? ah moins que ça prenne plus de temps à se faire remarquer. Faudrait que j'aille faire des tests pour me rassurer quand même.

Bon faut à tout prit que je me calme, parce que là je sens que je vais tomber dans les pommes. Normalement dans 5 jours je dois avoir mes règles donc je serais déjà fixé là-dessus. Faudrait aussi que je prévienne Wito. D'ailleurs ce con aurait pu aussi y penser, c'est pas possible !

Faut à tout pris que j'aille à St mangouste pour faire quelques examens, je demanderai à Chach de m'accompagner. Mais comment je vais faire pour que Tante Hermione ne soit pas au courant, merlin la discrétion sera de mise. Que la fée Viviane soit avec moi cette fois.

Pourquoi papa me regarde comme ça ? Il a compris que j'avais menti ? Non il ne pensera jamais que j'aurais caché la vérité comme ça devant tout le monde. Faudra que je fasse attention à mes parents maintenant, parce que je sens qu'ils vont plus me lâcher. Heureusement que j'ai Chach de mon côté, ma meilleure alliée.

Tiens, Yves s'est levé il va certainement servir le dîner. Je me demande bien ce qu'on va manger, ça pourra jamais être aussi bon que si c'était Molly Weasley qui avait préparer mais bon, on va pas se plaindre non plus.

Je trouve que Yves à changé un peu physiquement, il a grandit et devient carré comme son père. Peut être qu'il va abandonner ses stupides envies de médecine et se lancer dans le sport, quoi que j'ai peu d'espoir. C'est vraiment un intello grincheux.

Ah ! des lasagnes, mon plat préférée.

La femme de Ron prit une fois de plus la parole :

-Je tiens à préciser que c'est Yves qui a préparé le dîner, il a tenu à le faire et seul lui sait pourquoi, hein mon bichon ?

-Maman !

C'est plus fort que moi je ne peux me retenir d'éclater de rire et heureusement pour moi je suis bientôt rejoins par les jumelles et Chach, même mes pères s'y mettent. Yves qui prépare le dîner, mais franchement cet idiot aura tout fait ! N'empêche j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi il a fait ça :

-Hey bien ça promet ! Pourquoi t'as absolument tenu à nous faire cet…heu…honneur ?

A côté de moi ses petites sœurs rient encore. Et lui à pris cette si jolie couleur écrevisse qui correspond si bien à cette famille nombreuse.

-Il n'y a pas de réponse précise, j'ai juste eu envie de préparer ce plat. D'ailleurs tu me diras ce que tu en penses comme ça je serais fixé.

-Bien sûr que je te dirai si j'apprécie ou pas ton plat.

Mon papa ne peut s'empêcher de rajouter quelque chose :

-Hé oui mes chers amis, ma petite Kristie est une spécialiste dans les lasagnes. C'est non seulement son plat préféré mais à une époque elle s'amusait à en goûter le plus grand nombre pour les juger. Alors méfies toi Yves, parce que notre fille a un sacré palais.

Yves est en train de me couper une part de son plat. Ca a une belle « tête » déjà, avec le fromage fondu sur le dessus. J'attends que tout le monde soit servi pour entamer ce met, et prendre une première bouchée. Mais avant de mettre la fourchette dans ma bouche je remarque que le regard du cuisinier du soir est fixé sur moi. Il semble pour de vrai attendre une réaction positive ou négative de ma part. Alors que l'odeur enivre mes narines, je décide de goûter enfin le contenu de ma fourchette.

A ce moment mille goût délicieux arrivent sur ma langue. Je peux sentir les petits morceaux de viande hachés si bien assaisonnés. La sauce tomate délicieusement mariée avec la crème fraîche et le fromage râpé dans une union quasi parfaite.

Sous le coup de la surprise et de toutes ces saveurs, je ne peux m'empêcher de pousser un gémissement de contentement.

**FIN POV KRISTIE**

**Merci à tous d'avoir lu, laissez moi une petite review pour me dire vos pensées!**


End file.
